Devil's Advocate
by BluePanda22311
Summary: New school, new town, and a strange attraction to a bad boy redhead. Sakura doesn't know what she's getting into, but a small push from a little devil in her head and see becomes the Devil's advocate. GaaSaku, One-shot rated M for lemon.


**Just another random idea that popped in my head, kinda different from all my other stories. But you'll just have to read to find out how I guess. **

**I reread it and edited some of the mistakes I found, if you find any more please let me know.**

**I don't own Naruto sillies.**

Sakura sighed and looked outside the car window. It was her new home, and her 'mom' was stopping for groceries. She had gotten a job in this town. Konoha. She was going to be the principle at Sakura's high school. Embarassing right? Sakura thought so at least.

"You coming in Squirt?" Tsunade asked and Sakura robotically got out of the car. Nothing here seemed to hold her attention. Until she spotted him. A boy outside of the grocery story, cigarette in his mouth. Sakura wasn't one who cared for smoking, but she never had so she didn't judge. He didn't look up from the ground and just let out a puff of smoke, sighing in contentment. But then the entrance came up and she left the red haired boy alone to smoke in relaxation.

Now, shopping with Tsunade was good. She got to pick out whatever the hell she wanted, that is still legal for her. Although Tsunade bought enough sake for them both, and she doubted Tsunade would actually care if she ended up asking for some. Tsunade was laid back, obviously not a very caring parent. Which is why she didn't have any kids, she just took Sakura in after she had refused to go to an orphanage after her parents were in a plane crash. Sakura wasn't really upset as some would think about the loss of her parents, they were never really home anyway.

The duo checked out and walked out of the grocery store where Sakura found herself looking for the red haired boy. She hadn't seen anyone with such unusual hair since herself. She was born with natural pink hair. Weird? Yes. But Sakura didn't care, she liked it despite her dislike for pink. It made her stand out, which was good because Sakura always thought fitting in wasn't always the best way. She liked being an individual.

"You got your school stuff right?" Tsunade questioned.

"Yup. I'm set for tomorrow, although why do I have to go? Couldn't you give me the first day break or something? Nothing ever happens that day anyway." Sakura asked.

"If I have to go, so do you."

"How did you get a teaching degree anyway?" Sakura asked and Tsunade shrugged. Sakura took some grocery bags setting them on her new counter of her new home in her new kitchen. The house was pretty nice, Sakura will admit. She didn't really have friends back in her old home anyway. She liked to keep to herself.

The rest of her day went to unpacking and getting everything ready for school. She picked out her outfit early so she could get those few extra minutes of sleep most girls would use to do their hair or something. When she was in the mood she would add a little eyeliner and maybe some lip gloss but otherwise she didn't bother. She hated girls that caked makeup on their faces. The same went for her wardrobe. It consisted mostly of t-shirts, and shorts. She hated wearing pants. With that done she turned on her ipod and got ready for bed.

Sakura woke up groggily sighing as she looked at her alarm clock. She woke up to its blaring beeping and lazily got out of bed. She headed to the bathroom to do her daily routine. Getting dressed with a black T-shirt that said 'I love Jack' (Jack Sparrow, Pirates of the Caribbean.) with skulls in the backround, and some jean shorts showing off her legs. Brushing her straight hair that girls use a straightener for hours to get like hers, she ran down stairs and grabbed an apple before walking out the door.

Tsunade was already at work, and luckily Sakura already had her schedule so she didn't have to go to the office having registered late. She was also glad that she lived close to the school because she hated taking the bus. The school came into view and Sakura sighed.

"Three more years." Sakura said aloud to herself before entering the parking lot. She felt everyones eyes on her, no doubt because of her hair. She was used to it, people stared the first time seeing her, but they eventually got used to it.

"Hey! I'm Naruto who are you?" An obnoxious blonde wearing bright orange shouted next to her. As hard as it was to ignore she did, walking right past him into the schools courtyard where no one seemed to be. She still felt stares but no one approached her not even the blonde, um Naruto. She sat under the only tree waiting for school to start. She was enjoying the relaxing moments her eyes closed like she was asleep until someone blew smoke in her face. Sakura coughed and glared at the person who interrupted her through the smoke.

"What are you doing here." A low rough voice demanded from her. The smoke had cleared and she realized it was the boy from the grocery store, still smoking.

"What does it look like genuis." Sakura retorted as he gave her a glare of his own. Sakura stood to meet his gaze not liking that she was being looked down upon but he still towered over her.

"Let me just tell you this since your new. This is my spot, the reason no one is here but you. If you were smart you would leave, _now._" He warned his glare seemingly intensifying. Sakura was not amused.

"I don't care if this is your spot. This is school property, you don't own anything so I can be here if I want." She sneered then jabbed him in the chest. "And you just threatened me. I don't take threats well."

"Listen here. I don't liked to be touched. Stay away from me or next time I won't be so forgiving."

"Oh your so merciful. I don't care who you think you are, I'm not scared of you Red." Sakura told him walking away just as the five minute warning bell rang. The red haired boy and everyone who saw the event stood in shock at the pink haired girl.

_This is definitely not how I expected my day to start. Hopefully I won't see that red head asshole again, _Sakura thought closing her locker and heading to her first period. She wasn't the first person there but there were still a lot of seats open so she took one by a window and stared. Apparently word got around about her encounter with the red haired boy and no one dared to piss her off. Who was that asshole anyway that had everyone like this? Even some uperclassmen were steering clear of her. The class filled and the bell rang and the teacher began to, well, teach. They didn't get far because in came the red haired asshole.

"Nice of you to join us Mr. Sabaku, take a seat." The teacher told him and Sakura scanned the room. Kami must have hated her today because the only seat left was next to her. He glared at everyone he passed and when he reached her, his glare remained fixated on her.

"Alright class, today you will get to know the person sharing a table with you. Ask simple questions, like their name, age, and other stuff." The teacher said and both the red haired boy and Sakura glared at him.

"Mr. Sabaku, Ms. Haruno. Get to work." Sakura rolled her eyes at his order but turned to 'Mr. Sabaku' anyway. He was facing her as well.

"Let's get this over with." Sakura sighed.

"Name." The boy demanded he obviously didn't know the meaning of question, not demand his partner. Sakura let it slide.

"Sakura Haruno. Yours?"

"Gaara Sabaku. Age."

"Just turned 16. You?"

"17." He said not demanding another answer from her like she expected.

"So you're a junior?" Sakura questioned.

"Sophmore." He told her and a grin broke out on Sakura's face. He couldn't be serious. A 17 year old and still a sophmore. She thought she was old to be a sophmore, but he was just stupid to be that old and not a junior. Sakura laughed at him which got stares from around the room.

"Your serious. 17 years old and you can't even make it to your junior year! What a joke." Sakura laughed and everyone in the room backed away, and the teacher paled. Gaara was not pleased with this girl. He yanked her out of her seat and pinned her to the wall behind them.

"I thought I told you to—

"You told me to stay away from you. This is entirely your fault that I got stuck sitting next to you. If you would've gotten here on time there would've been another seat." Sakura told him cutting him off.

"I don't care. You are really grating on my self control, if I wasn't so against hitting girls I would've beaten the shit out of you by now. You keep at it and I might make you an exception to my rule." Gaara seethed.

"How noble. Here I thought you had no morals at all."

"Your pushing it girl."

"I'm not scared, Red." Sakura told him. The bell rang and Sakura smiled despite her position with Gaara. "Later Red." She said before slipping out of his hold and heading to her next class. This girl was different and he was going to be her ultimate downfall. It would be easy she had no friends, and she was already headed to where he stood. Gaara just found a new way to enjoy his time in school. She would be his next victim.

Time skip to lunch…

Sakura dared to go back out to the courtyard in Gaara's 'territory' it wasn't really a big deal to her. She was enjoying her non-cafeteria made food when guess who stood in her way?

"Hey Red." Sakura greeted ignoring his glare. Not that Sakura liked him but she was getting used to him. Another human being with her every now and then wasn't so bad. She just didn't want the commitment that came with friendship. Gaara crouched down to her level pinning her to the tree.

"You really aren't afraid." Gaara stated and Sakura shrugged.

"Your not really that scary." Sakura admitted. Okay for anyone who cared he was, but Sakura just didn't care.

"You obviously don't look around the school much. Or your to stupid to notice." Gaara mocked and Sakura broke out in a grin. He walked right into this one.

"Me? Stupid? Coming from the one who is a 17 year old sophmore!" Sakura laughed, but Gaara shut her up by attacking her mouth with his pushing her up against the tree. Sakura gasped in shock allowing Gaara to shove his tongue in her mouth. She tried to ingnore the feelings that were growing in her but her body naturally kissed him back and right when she was getting into it he pulled away smirking. "What the hell!"

"Punishment."

"Punishment? Are you shitting me!"

"I told you I don't hit girls. If this is the only way to get back at you so be it." Gaara told her shrugging.

"By kissing me? No shoving your _tongue_ down my throat!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Maybe you'll learn that I'm not some one to mess with. Like I said I may not hit girls, but there are other ways to deal with them." Gaara said with a hint of lust in his eyes. He was talking about sex to her, if she kept messing with him he was going to force her into sex!

"That's called rape you sicko!" Her statement caused Gaara to chuckle before leaning to whisper in her ear.

"It's not rape if both participants are willing." He said huskily.

"Well Red, I am definitely not willing." Sakura defied and Gaara smashed his lips to her again. Sakura tried to stop herself but she couldn't help but kiss back. Again. She wrapped her arms around his neck and felt him pull one of her legs to his waist as he licked her lips asking for entrance this time. Much to her dismay she gave in and his tongue easily dominated hers exploring her mouth. One of his hands had roamed up her shirt and Sakura moaned as his cold hand hit her skin. Then he pulled away again and looked at her that smirk of his on his face.

"I think you'll be pretty willing, _Sakura_." He breathed in a husky voice that sent shivers down her spine. Sakura glared at him.

"I could report you." Sakura threatened and Gaara gave her a look that said 'for what?' Sakura growled and Gaara got off her choosing to sit next to her and pull out a cigarette. Then he did something Sakura would never expect: he offered her one. "I don't smoke."

"Not yet."

"Not ever. You probably smoke enough for the both of us anyway." Sakura told him and he shrugged. Sakura finished her lunch, ignoring the smoke as best as she could before standing up walking a few steps only to hear Gaara call after her.

"You don't wanna stay, I could show you a good time." Gaara said to her making her freeze. What the hell was his problem? **Come on you know you want to, **a voice in her head told her. Sakura turned to face him again and his smirk was on his face as he patted his lap, an obvious invitation for her. Sakura felt herself walking toward him, what the hell was her problem?! This wasn't her doing, something had taken control of her body forcing her to walk to him.

Before she knew it she was straddling her waist, his hands grabbing her hips grinding her into his erection. Sakura moaned grabbing onto his shoulder to stable herself. Then he was kissing her again, pushing her back until he was on top of her. Again her leg was brought to his waist, but she hooked both of them around it this time, bringing herself even closer. **That's it, give in to your desires, **the voice from earlier encouraged.

"Do you want me?" He asked seductively, before attacking her neck. Sakura moaned, her hips bucking and she felt him smirk against her neck. He stopped his actions and looked at her face with eyes filled with lust. Lust for her. Was this the same red head that showed no emotion except hate and anger? He was sin wrapped up in one body, but she wanted nothing more than to give into him.

His hands were working on her shirt, taking it off and Sakura felt herself lifting her arms to help him. He stared hungrily at her chest, before groping them roughly. Sakura groaned and arched into his hands, pleasing him.

"Do you want me Sakura?" He asked again, his voice taunting. He was egging her on, and it was working. His hands continued their work on her body, teasing her with pleasures she'd never experienced, she wanted more. They moved lower and lower, leaving a trail of fire everywhere they touched getting a different sound out of her. Gaara chuckled at how easily he gained control over her. Then her pants came off and his hands pressed against her clothed core.

"I don't like to repeat myself Sakura, I want to know do you want me?" Gaara growled, stroking her core. Sakura bit back a scream. How was he doing this to her? Then she felt it, flushed against her.

"Oh god!" Sakura shouted in extasy. "P-please."

"Please what?" Gaara questioned, grinding against her as if rewarding her. **Tell him what you want, he'll give it to you, **the voice told her. Sakura stayed silent, enjoying the pleasure but the voice got angry. **Tell him how much you want him!** It demanded from her causing her to get shocked and suddenly Sakura sobered up from the pleasure and pushed Gaara off of her, grabbing her clothes and quickly putting them on, leaving Gaara.

Gaara growled as she left. He had her! She was going to be his as he continued to deliver her pleasure. She wouldn't escape him next time, he would have her and she will beg for him. After all he wasn't the Devil for nothing.

Sakura couldn't believe what she just did, she'd given into him but saved herself just in time. That voice, where had it come from. It had her going to him, allowing him to touch her. But she had enjoyed it, there was no denying that. She was going to have to avoid Gaara for a while.

End of the Day

Luckily for her she didn't have anymore classes with him so avoiding him wasn't too hard. However as soon as she got out of the building she was greeted by him. Sakura chose to act like nothing happened.

"Hey Red." Sakura said as soon as she saw him. He nodded in return. Sakura was being cautious trying to find out what the hell he wanted. Probably for a continuation of what occurred during lunch. **Would it really be that bad? **The voice asked her picking now to return.

"Not going to take me home to meet mommy and daddy? I think they would like to know about—

"Listen, nothing happened Red." Sakura said stopping just outside the parking lot, Gaara following her. Gaara rose an eyebrow at her.

"Oh really, I think a lot happened." Sakura rolled her eyes.

"You already know my mother she's the principle, and I don't have a father." Sakura told him deciding to humor him.

"Ah, then you won't mind if I come over while mommy's away?"

"In your dreams." Sakura scoffed.

"I must be dreaming now then."

"Why in the world would I take you home with me? Besides I thought you didn't like being around people."

"I can make you an exception." Gaara said huskily pulling her to him. He bent down to her ear. "I will have you one way or another." **Just do it Tsunade won't be home for at least another hour, more than enough time for a little fun,** the voice urged. Sakura bit her lip thinking about it.

"Come on, I never got to show you how good of a time I can really be." Gaara encouraged her with his voice. It was full of desire and Sakura felt herself nodding. Gaara let her go enough to lead him to her house. Once inside she dropped her backpack and took off her shoes before turning to Gaara unsure. What was she supposed to do?

**Take him to your room, **and Sakura felt herself complying heading up the stairs knowing Gaara was following until she reached her room entering it. Gaara followed behind her closing and locking the door before stalking toward Sakura.

"Shall we continue, _Sakura_?" He asked pushing her onto the bed climbing on top of her. His hands immediately began their work on her, revisiting their favorite places on her body. Sakura gulped as the same fire as before re-entered her every being, it felt so right but then why did she feel so wrong?

"I-I don't think w—

"Good, your not supposed to think. Your supposed to feel." Gaara cut her off, his hands slowing trailing up her bare stomach to her breasts. When did he take her shirt off? Gaara looked down at her and she heard her bra snap, before it released her breasts revealing her hard nipples. Sakura prepared for his assualt but he was just smirking at her. Then he straightened up taking off his own shirt, revealing his toned chest, the very essence of perfection. Each muscle sculpted perfectly. **Touch him, **the voice told her and she did, she ran her hands down his chest feeling each muscle he could give her. Before she knew, she was almost begging him.

"I want to see more, to feel more." Sakura said to him and he chuckled leaning down to her ear.

"Oh, I'm gonna make you feel more than you ever had before." He said huskily making her shiver. In a flash both of their bottoms were removed exposing them both. Sakura moaned at the sight of him, arching into his chest. **Beg for what you want.**

"Let me feel you." Sakura said sensually, opening her legs to him rubbing against his member. Gaara grunted but complied by plunging a finger into her to see if see was ready. Sakura's hips bucked against his finger and mewled in disappointment. "I want _you_ Gaara." Sakura told him showing her dissatifaction and Gaara pulled his finger out, her juices soaking it.

"And that's what you'll get." Gaara told her before he plunged into her making her scream from the pain. A virgin, just the way Gaara liked them. He pulled out and licked the blood that had come out making her moan over the pain. Gaara thrusted into her again, this time more bearable for Sakura as Gaara pounded in and out of her.

"Faster!" Sakura begged, her nails racking his back leaving small indents from them. Gaara complied and Sakura moaned in pure pleasure. The feeling was taking over her body as he continued to please her with each thrust. His hands were roaming her body, not leaving a single piece of skin untouched. Gaara grunted as he felt his release coming with each noise she made.

"Oh Gaaraaaaaaaa." Sakura moaned her head thrown back as he hit a certain spot in her. He continued to hit it until she came. He slowed his thrusts down as the pleasure racked her body drowning her in it. When she was panting from her release and he thrust faster and harder, hitting the spot in her that made her release the first time. She had cum again, and her second orgasim made him cum as well his seed filling her. "So delicious."

"Do you want another taste?" Gaara questioned, he had to admit she was one of the best virgins he's ever taken. Sakura looked at him through half lidded eyes.

"I don't if you were sent from heaven or the work of the devil. But you feel so damn good." Sakura told him adding in a moan and Gaara smirked.

"If I told you I was the Devil himself?" Gaara questioned.

"Then I guess I'm a devil's advocate, because this is too good to pass up." Sakura replied grinding her hips into him. Gaara replied by pounding in and out of her again watching her face contort with pleasure.

"I'll hold you to that." Gaara said, and she moaned as he continued his work.

Once you made a deal with the Devil, there was no backing out and Gaara would make sure that she was staying right where she was.

**So you like? Not how I expected this to go but I like it none the less. I was sick of those stories that always had Gaara change to good, so this time I made Sakura side with the Devil. Not saying that other's haven't done it before but I wanted to, after all we all have that little voice in us that tells us to do the devil's work. Review please!**


End file.
